Changelog 1.0
**Note: This changelog is separated from the modification of the units and new skill, see Version 1.0 Dear Kings and Queens, Forge of Empires, while still in Beta, has come a long way. Under continuous development since its launch, we've seen two new ages added to the game, as well as countless other improvements and bugfixes. The question of "when should we come out of Beta?" is a tricky one. There will always be room for new content and features, not to mention bugfixes, but today we are happy to announce that Forge of Empires is finally ready to leave its Beta status behind and enter version 1.0. What does this mean to you as a player? The only real change you will notice is that the Beta label will be removed wherever it appears ingame and meanwhile, the development team will be working hard to produce new content and features to enhance your gameplay. One significant change with the update to 1.0 will be a large amount of rebalancing to the game, and to some quests. We know that rebalancing can affect gameplay, however this is a necessary step based on feedback to preserve balance in the game and make it ready to leave Beta status. We've also got a new loading screen with a random game tip displayed while you wait for the game to finish loading. Just to reiterate, changes and improvements to Forge of Empires will be continuing after the update to 1.0, it doesn't stop here. We've got plenty of new features and content in the pipeline, and we hope you're looking forward to seeing what the future has in store! The update will take place today (not the regular Wednesday update). This is to allow time for any unexpected events that may arise before the weekend, and we apologise for the short notice. There may be a short period of downtime during the update, and we are sorry for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see below for a list of changes and information about the rebalancing. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features/Improvements * Log in and log out information has been removed from guild chat to improve chat flow. * Beta tags have been removed from the game! * The loading screen has been given a new look. It now shows a random load screen, and displays tips and hints about the game. * The geography of sector maps will now be reflected in the terrain of the battle map (a sector with lots of hills/rock will have a lot of hill/rock hexes on the battle map). * Game rebalancing. * New skill - Chivalry - for heavy knights in HMA and LMA. * Images on the landing page have been reduced in size, which increases the page's performance. * There is a new setting to activate/deactivate Industrial Age smoke animations (this can be found in the settings page). * The inventory icon will no longer blink during the tutorial phase. * A new world selection page will be displayed when accessing the game via another site (eg. Chrome store). Quest * Quest rebalancing. * New quest added asking players to invite a friend to the game. Bugfixes * Text - The title of the message displayed when attempting to change an e-mail address before the 14 days waiting period overlapped its frames. This has been fixed. * The "Ban appeal" button did not appear in some cases where a player was banned. This problem has been resolved. * It was possible for a player on multiple game versions to be sent to the wrong support system when clicking the ban appeal button. This has been fixed. * It was possible for guild members to attack each other by not refreshing their screen. This has been fixed. * Text - Players receive a misleading confirmation message when opting to "Skip" a repeatable option quest, saying they will be unable to undo the action. The message has now been clarified. * In the message centre, the overview could display "unknown" as the sender even though he is known. This has been corrected. * An incorrect username/password exception could be triggered after a player changed their password. This issue now no longer occurs. * Belgian players experienced redirection errors when accessing some FoE landing pages. This issue should no longer occur. * Garrincton province owner image (President Cartwright) was incorrect and has now been fixed. * General quests did not show up after playing through the tutorial until logging in again. They will now appear without any refreshing required. * Some issues with repeating generic quests have been fixed. Category:Changelog